Phase 2 Plan
ANCILLARY NARRATIVE 1 TO BE LAUNCHED FIRST IN PHASE 2 Medium: '''Mobile Game '''Why?: '''The game is impacted by time similar to clash of clans where you have to wait for your Prisoner subjects to build their forts and collect resources so you can progress in the game. the app is free but will include micro transactions where you can buy care packages for your prisoners to improve their performance. '''Medium: '''Mobile Game '''Why?: '''The game is impacted by time similar to clash of clans where you have to wait for your Prisoner subjects to build their forts and collect resources so you can progress in the game. the app is free but will include micro transactions where you can buy care packages for your prisoners to improve their performance. '''Platform: '''Smart Phone or Tablet '''Why?: '''The game is meant to be played on a small screen always on the go so you can check up on your prisoner's progression and make sure they're not in danger. '''Additive Comprehension: '''This allows the audience to interact with the world and give them the freedom to tell their own story in the story world. The story is what you make of it and that makes it a '''One-Off Story. ANCILLARY NARRATIVE #3 TO BE LAUNCHED IN PHASE 2 - ''' '''Logline After the barriers fall, Kavarth and Anzarous attempt to invade Ritune and Yulia for their superior resources and improved living conditions, and it's up to Kira, a warrior from Ritune to protect her sector from the invading forces. Medium This story will be a video game. It makes sense to put it in this medium because a video game can allow you to explore the world, and at this stage of the release order, we want the audience to want to explore the world of the Exodome. Platform We will make this video game available on PC and console to appeal to an even wider demographic of gamers. We would also want to release a mobile version, since there is a large market for gamers on mobile devices, and the style of video game that we would release would thrive on console, PC, or mobile. The platform makes the experience more interactive, and we feel like we are more a part of the story, rather than just an observer. Additive Comprehension This video game connects a lot of the dots between individual stories and the larger stories that take place later on in the saga, such as the television shows and movies. This part of the story is not essential, since the general idea of what happens here is covered in the television show of core narrative 4, but we get to see some characters from other core narratives interact with us, playing as Kira. This is an anticipated showdown, since we get to see heroes from across the narrative universe collide. Bowl of Serial This would be a one-off story, but the game allows for a lot of exploration and differing ways to play. CORE NARRATIVE #5 TO BE LAUNCHED IN PHASE 2 - ''' '''Logline: When the weather conditions worsen and communication is cut off from the outside, Gregory must take the chance with his group in Kavarth to find a way to escape the dome. ' Medium:' Comic book: It attacks a new demographic and it brings in new ages such as early 20 year olds to early 30 year olds. ' Platform:' Online comic book: This generation’s attention span is so low now so if we don’t grasp them in the first few images they won’t read the rest. Also this generation is technology driven so having it online would make it better for the younger generation. ' Additive comprehension:' We haven’t explored this part of the bubble just yet so since this part of the bubble is the harshest in my opinion. I think we get a sense of more of the creatures and get new characters to fall in love with and ones to deeply hate. Also a major character death with Gregory sacrificing himself in order for his group to get away from their impending doom. ' Bowl of Serial:' One off Story.